


The Sound Of Pulling Heaven Down

by Fictional_Femme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Femme/pseuds/Fictional_Femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven finds out about Castiel's human emotions.<br/>Chapters are short, sorry guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Normal Behind

Castiel appeared before Dean, eyes frantic and pupils dilated. His ever present trench coat was stained red, blood seeping from his shoulder and running down his arm. 

'Cas?' Dean asks, his voice breaking. Cas looked scared and when Cas is scared things are bad.

'We have to run.' Castiel says in a frantic, but somehow controlled way. His eyes stay locked on Dean's. 

'What..? Cas what happened to you? What's wrong?' Dean asks, taking a step toward Cas. His hand reached out a fraction of an inch but Dean stayed his hand and watched Castiel. 

Cas grabs a fist full of cloth from Dean's shirt and pulls him closer, right up to his face. Eye to eye. His deep voice commands:

'They'll kill me, they'll kill you, they'll kill Sam. Get him. We. Have. To. Run. Right. Now.'

Dean nods, done questioning, and flips open his cellphone. 

'Sam. Get here now.' He says as soon as Sam picks up the phone. 

'What? what happened?' Sam asks confused. 

'It's Cas, Sam. Just get here.'

'On my way.'

*********************

As soon as Sam gets there and throws together their things Castiel is standing between them, but looking at Dean's face with sadness in his eyes. 

'Sorry, Dean. You will have to leave your baby behind. I only have the juice to do this once.' Cas says as he clamps his hands down on both of the boys shoulders. 

In a blink of an eye they're standing in a dark room, obviously underground. Sam slips quickly from Castiel's grip and heads for the door. Dean stays right beside Cas, but Castiel takes his hand away. 

'Don't.' Castiel commands. 

Sam stops cold and turns to Cas. A confounded look on his face. 

'What is going on, Cas?' He says, in a slightly gruff voice; unhappy with being ordered to do so many things. 

'Sit. Both of you. The story is long.'


	2. A Rebel From Heaven

'What's going on, Cas?' Dean asks for what feels like the millionth time, but he's not impatient. He knows that Cas will tell them what they need to know. 

'I was cast out. They tried to take my grace, but I escaped. Since I'm cut off from Heaven I can't teleport us anywhere.' He says in a monotone voice, keeping his expression carefully blank. 

'Why were you cast out?' Sam asks from where he sits on a dark wooden chair found in the corner of the barely lit room. 

Cas doesn't respond for a moment, choosing to stare over both their heads in silence. His words carefully enunciated, he finally replies: 

'The angels. They found out about some of the... Human emotions I've been experiencing.' He says gruffly

'Human emotions? Didn't they know that?' Dean asks, his voice low and gravelly. 

'Things have changed, Dean.' Castiel intones. 'But it's no matter. We have to deal with this now and we don't have much time til they track us.'

'Angel proofing?'

'I don't know if it will be enough against the whole of heaven.'

'We can try.' Sam huffs from the back of the room.

'And that we will.' Castiel rumbles. 

Dean grabs a pocket knife from his front pocket and slashes his hand. 

'Let's get drawing.' He said while his hand began to drop drips of blood to the floor. 

Castiel walked over and slowly dipped his finger in the blood. 

'No need to be dramatic, Dean.' Cas laughs quietly. 

'Just finger paint, Cas' Dean responds.


	3. A Moment To Breathe

When the sigil is finished, Cas heals Dean's hand. 

'I thought you lost you angel mojo, Cas?' He says quietly, but sarcastically. A smirk forming on his lips. 

'I have little power left.' Cas says, in confused voice, or as confused as Castiel can sound. 'I told you this.'

'Well, don't go wasting it on me.' Dean says gruffly, his smirk disappearing. 

'It was not wasted.' Cas says quietly, his voice deeper than normal. 'You may have to fight. A healed hand will be of use.' He intones, his voice returning to a normal volume. 

Dean simply grunts and turns to walk to where Sam is staring intently at the door. 

'You know, you don't need your creepy mental mojo to open it.' Dean jokes. 

'They could break right through.' He mutters, unaffected by Dean's attempted humor. 

'Sammy, it doesn't matter if the door is glass or solid steel. They don't use doors.' Dean laughs. 

Sam cracks a grin and smiles. 

'Well, then I guess the door isn't a problem anymore.' He chuckles. 

********

Castiel sits in the wooden chair that Sam had occupied hours before. Dean and Sam were talking quietly, standing in a corner to Castiel's left. He hears whispered words, but can't make out anything. 

He sighs, waiting until one of them wants him. That's why he's here anyway. He got too close, and Heaven knows it. He started serving them and not God. But as hard as Cas tries, he can't find an inch of him that regrets his decision. 

He looks over at Dean, his green eyes somehow visible in the near dark. A half smile on his face Cas looks intently at him, scanning his facial expressions, trying to discern his mood. Dean glances at Cas and finds him staring at him. Dean smirks and winks, turning back to his conversation with Sam. Castiel glances away and looks at the angel proofing. 

It's supposed to work. But Cas can't help thinking that with the effort of all the angels hunting him, they could surely find him even in this dark hole.


	4. A Different Kind Of Family

After a long silence, Dean quietly comes over to Cas. He stands in front of Cas, studying his hair as his face is turned to the ground.

'Cas?' Dean huffs.

'Yes, Dean?' Castiel responds, looking up to meet Dean's eyes.

'Are we going to survive this?' Dean asks, ashamed that he needs to ask the question.

'Probably not.' Cas sighs.

'At least your honest.' Dean replies, chuckling.

'I don't see how it's possible. The angels that will be hunting me are more powerful than I am in this weakened state. I have no angel blade. There is no way to defend ourselves.' Cas says bluntly, in his deep, uninflected voice.

'Then we will find a way.' Dean intones, no question in his voice.

'I wish I was that sure.' Castiel says gruffly.

'Cas, why did they cast you out? They knew you had some human emotions, what changed?'

Cas didn't respond, thinking of the conversation he'd had with Uriel before he was cast out of heaven.

**Flash Back**

Castiel was sitting on a low stone bench in a tranquil part of heaven, trying to keep from smiling to himself, when Uriel approached him.

'Castiel, I must speak with you.' Uriel says, in a slightly annoyed tone.

'Yes, brother?' Castiel responds, turning to face Uriel.

'Your human emotions are getting on the way of your duty to God. We tolerated it for a while, but the things you are feeling are not acceptable.' He says, stepping closer to Castiel.

'I do not understand.' Castiel replies.

'Your feelings for the Winchesters, for Dean, more specifically.' Uriel says, stepping even closer.

'I watch over them, nothing more.' Castiel says flatly, barely keeping a straight face.

'We both know that that's not true.' Uriel says in a low, taunting voice. He pulls out a silver blade, an angel's blade. Castiel vanishes instantly, heading to the Winchesters to warn them, because he does, in fact, know that it wasn't true.

**End Of Flash Back**

'Cas?' Dean asks, seeing the far away look in his eyes.

'It is of little import.' Responds Castiel.

'Is it?' Dean prods.

Castiel looks Dean straight on, staring into his green eyes. He hesitates. He will not lie.

'No.' He says finally.

'Then what is it, Cas. If I know why maybe it'll be easier to beat them. I have to know everything.'

'Uriel-' Cas started.

'I hate that stupid angel.' interjected Dean.

'Uriel' Cas said again 'Said he wished to talk to me, we talked, he tried to kill me.'

'I think what you were talking about that got him so pissed is the important thing here.' Dean said, with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

'You.' Cas said loudly, his voice booming.

'Me? I know he hates me but why come after you.'

'He doesn't hate you. That's the point here, Dean. He can't hate you. He's just following orders. A hammer - as you say.'

'Who ordered him to kill you, then?'

'I don't know.'

'And what were you talking about? I mean, me, yeah I know. But what about me?'

'The...' Cas paused, searching for the right word that also wasn't a lie. 'The bond. You and I have formed. I watch over you. They think I became too attached.'

'But they knew that, they knew you felt protective over us.' Dean said, confused.

'You said once that we were family.'

'What about it?'

'They think family turned into something... Different.'


	5. Being Human

Dean stared blankly for a moment. Then, finally understanding, he shouts. 'That's crazy! Idiot angels.'

'I tried to explain-' Castiel tried to say, but Dean kept ranting.

'That's so damn stupid. That's Road Runner Coyote stupid.' Dean raged. 'They want to kill you for that? Even if it was true that's a stupid reason to kill you.'

'Angels are not allowed to form relationships with humans.' Cas says bluntly, trying to keep his expression neutral.

Dean just stops talking, staring at Cas. Dean's eyes search his face for a moment. He clears his throat.

'We can't stay here for very much longer, Cas. Where is here anyway?'

'An abandoned cellar. Ohio.' Cas says, looking confused.

'Is there anywhere else we can go?' Dean asks.

'Why must we leave? We are safe here.'

'Humans Cas. We're humans and we need food, water, bathroom.'

'Oh.' Cas says, looking down and mentally hitting himself for forgetting.

'So,' Dean starts 'I'm thinking we could send Sammy out. They want us right? He's least likely to get attacked.'

'They will trace him back to us.' Cas says gruffly.

'I was getting there Cas, can we angel proof a car?' Dean looks up hopefully.

'I suppose it could be done.' Cas concedes.

'Well, Sammy gets a room, angel proofs it, comes back with the car and we hurry.'

Castiel only grunts in response.

'We'll be safe as houses.' Dean finishes.

'Houses are not safe.'

'It's a saying, Cas.'

'Oh.'

******

Sam's been filled in on the plan: he's to steal a car, angel proof it, get a motel room, angel proof it, and then come back. As soon as the plans have been explains he heads out, not able to come up with a better solution.

'Dean.' Cas says gruffly.

'Yeah?' Dean responds, turning around.

'I am... Hungry.' He says, looking down. Right then his stomach growls loudly.

Dean just stares at Cas for a while, unable to say anything in response. Worry clouds his mind and he can't form a sentence.

'Cas you're...' He starts, but trails off. Unable to finish it.

'Becoming human.' Cas finishes.

'Yeah.' Is all Dean has as a response. 'That's helpful.'


	6. Reasons Why We're Here

Sam comes back to the basement about an hour later. 

'Everything is proofed and ready.' He says, coming in the door and starting down the stairs. 

'Let's go then.' Dean says. 

'I don't know if this will work.' Cas says, monotone as ever. 

'We have to try.' Dean says, looking intently at Cas. 'We have to.' 

'We will, Dean.' Cas says, returning his gaze. 

'Alright.' Sam says, breaking the tension. 'Let's go.' 

Dean grunts and walks out the door to the stolen Chevy. 'I'm driving.'

********  
When they arrived at the motel, Dean led him brother away for a moment. 

'We will need food. And water.' He said, quietly. 

'Order it.' 

'Its too risky. They could track it and guess its us. We just have to play it safe, okay Sammy?'

'I'll go then.'

'Be careful, okay?' 

'I always am.' 

Dean started toward the motel, but didn't see Cas. He was slightly worried, but headed to the room, hoping he was inside. 

Dean opened the door and saw Casteil already standing in the middle of the room. He sighed in relief and closed the door softly behind him. 

'Sam is picking up some food.' He says quietly. 

'Good.' Cas responds, looking out the window with angel proofing written on it. 

'Cas, I know there's something else to the reason you were cast out. You can't lie to me.' Dean says, almost pleadingly, but not quite. 

'You, Dean!' He nearly shouted. 'I did it for you!' 

Dean stared at him for a moment before Castiel continued. 

'I did it because I'm so idiotic. I love you, Dean. I don't know how they knew, but they did! I love you and that's the first rule in the book! Angels never are supposed to fall in love with humans, it's not supposed to be possible.'

Dean just stood there, dumbfounded and unable to come up with any response. 

'Did you really think you could run?' A deep voice says from behind Dean.


	7. Where We End

Dean and Castiel spin around at the same time, Anna and Uriel stand behind them near the door, holding angel blades.

Dean sucks in a sharp breath, and Cas has fear in his eyes.

Anna flings Dean to the wall like a rag doll, holding him there while Uriel starts forward to face Cas.

He quickly whips out the sword, grazing Castiel, but not harming him irreparably.

Cas flings out him arm, producing what looks like a dim lightbulb burning out. Cas smiled sadly, looking over to Dean.

He thrusts his body forward, catching Uriel's chin with a right hook. Uriel stumbled but didn't fall. He slammed Casteil into the wall, leaving him hanging.

'You shouldn't have done it, Cas. You know the rules.' Uriel said as he plunged the sword deep into Castiel's abdomen.

Uriel and Anna promptly vanish and both Dean and Cas fall to the ground. Dean rushes over to Cas, hoping to help, but he doesn't even know where to start, the blood is flowing so fast... It looks like he won't die an angel, his grace too far gone.

 

The light is slowly fading from Castiel's eyes. Dean leans forward, fighting the pain in his abdomen. He presses his forehead to Dean's. Looking straight into his eyes, Castiel leans forward and touches his lips to Dean's.

'Goodbye, Dean.' He whispers against his lips. 'I love-' he starts to say, but he breathes in heavily then blows out. For a moment nothing happens, but then there is a faint white light seeping from his eyes and his mouth. The last of his Grace dies with his last breath.

Dean slowly leans Cas' head on the stone floor, fighting very uncharacteristic tears. He presses himself into the wall, as if he could disappear.

Sam slowly opens the door and looks at the scene.

'Dean...' He starts, but he doesn't know what to say.

Dean suddenly breaks into action, rushing forward and grabbing Cas' waist and pulling him close, hugging his now still form. Sam walks over to him, trying his best not to startle Dean.

'Dean, don't do this. You can't do this.'

'Cas, Cas can you hear me?' Dean whispers against Castiel's forehead. 'I love you, too, Cas. I'm so sorry.'

Sam wraps his arm around Dean and drags him away. Dean tries to fight but Sam holds him tight to keep him from crawling back.

'He's gone, Dean.' Sam says softly. 'I'm so sorry.' He pauses for a moment, and with a catch in his voice he whispers:

'He's gone.'


End file.
